His Amber Eyes: The flowers on her grave
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Okay heres a hint FIRST you read His Amber Eyes: The Silver Rose THEN His Amber Eyes: Leather Miniskirts THEN THIS ONE okay? its a series....poor ed i cant believe what i put him through in this fic


**(A/N) I decided to make this His Amber Eyes story be a tragedy...yes me a tragedy fic writer...a miracle is it not?**

**Takenu: not really**

**Twilight: I didn't ask YOU **

**Disclaimer: GET OVER IT! this is FANFICTION meaning i DONT OWN FMA GOSH!**

**Twilight: SOBS ok ill start...**

_She...can't be...she can't...never..._ Ed thought _never... _

"She can't! I wont let her! Winry dammit you're not dead!"

"Brother calm down..." Alphonse tried to sooth Edward.

"NO! She isn't dead she's not! She was the only perfect thing we had Al! The only uncorrupted thing and I wont let her go!"

"We can't do anything about this Ed...we tried our best to save her when she was alive."

"Don't remind me of how I failed. I stayed with her every moment since I knew she was sick and it didn't make a hell of a difference!"

"I'm sure it did...I'm sure it did to Winry, every time she saw you she smiled brother. She loved you and wanted to be with you...and you were lucky to have somthing like that...to be able to have somthing like that..."

"Al what are you-"

"I'm saying that she chose you Ed! Winry chose you! I always liked her but I didn't love her like you. Ed everyone's afraid of me because I'm not like most people. Do you truly think any girl could ever love someone like me?"

"You're such an idiot" Ed said calmly "if a girl can't see past your armor into your soul she's to blind for you. You deserve better than that."

Al smiled. Even Ed could tell Al was smiling, he could feel it.

Ed sighed thinking about Winry again "Dammit theres only one choice."

"What brother?"

"Human transmutation."

"What? No! Brother! No, you know it's impossible to make a philosophers stone without sacrificing people..."

"If that's what it takes then that's what I'll do!"

"No!"

"Al! I've lost mom, I almost lost you, I'm not about to loose Winry."

**Miawinme: hey people what did i miss?**

**Twilight: ...you're disrupting an important part of the story**

**Miawinme: oh...my bad...**

Ed started to run off when Al shouted back at him "Wait, stop!" "Don't worry" Ed replied "I'll be back in a minute."

A little while later Ed showed up again. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers and placed it on her grave.

"Hey Winry.." he said talking to the tomb stone "are you coming out of there or what? Come on, I'm waiting for you. Wake up, for me please." He started smiling "This is all a joke right...she can't be dead...she's not...of course she's not...Winry's alive...right Al?"

He looked at his brother. Al looked at the ground and whispered "I'll miss you Winry..."

"She's not going anywhere! She's not! She's...right...right here..." his eyes started filling up with tears, "Winry wouldn't do this to me...she...she wouldn't abandon me...she's not gone...she...can't be..."

"DAMN YOU WINRY!" he screamed at the grave. He began digging ferociously. "What are you doing?" Al asked "What can you accomplish by digging her up?"

"To prove..." he said digging faster "that she's not dead."

He continued digging. And digging, wishing and hoping she was alive.

Finally he reached it. The coffin. He swung it open...

There she layed. Winry's lifeless corpse. She was dead.

Ed cried. He sat next to her coffin and cried. He stared at her face. The beautiful face he wished to kiss just one more time.

Ed leaned over and kissed her. He layed his head on her chest. Ba-dump.

"I swear I heard her heart beat!" he yelled astonished

"Brother, your imagining it..."

_Ed... _Ed heard a familiar voice "Winry?" He began screaming at the sky. _Ed..._ he yelled and screamed some more "Winry! Winry! Answer me!"

"Ed..." Ed woke up only to see Winry looking down at him. "Winry...thank God you're alive!" and he hugged her.

"Wh-what?" Winry was confused. "It's alright he said."

The next day Ed came to see Winry again. When he came to see her he looked up at her sky blue eyes and she looked into his amber ones. Winry could tell Ed was serious about somthing.

He then handed her some flowers. Beautiful ones like in his dream, the ones he laid on her grave...

**Twilight: okay okay so it's not a tragedy...I just couldn't do that to Ed...**

**Takenu: freak...**

**Twilight: I could however do that to you -glares at Takenu- **

**(A/N) Anyway review please kk and if you send me flames its pointless cuz I always ignore those thinking 'as soon as you stop liking my story, stop reading it' DUH**

**Twilight: Well I will write a real tragedy soon...I feel like it...I don't know what anime to do it about though...I'll think on it...bye!**


End file.
